Mini Mes
by Lemonn-Limee
Summary: Missions have slowed and the gang finally has some family time Suddenly a new mission comes up and the agency sends their most experienced and trained operatives out on the mission But ..full summary inside. Sequel to When in Paris. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Summary: Missions have slowed and the gang finally has some family time. Or so they thought. Suddenly a new mission comes up and the agency sends their most experienced and trained operatives out on the mission. But when things go wrong and they get captured, its time for the best in the business to kick. But their kids don't want them to go alone. So now it's time for them to live up to their name. Will love of their family get in the way of completing the mission, or can they hold their own? Sequel to When in Paris.

* * *

We were all married, happily at that, and we all had kids. We'd had our share of missions, but now, we were on break. Missions had slowed down, and they were easy, so advanced spies like us got a break. We got more time to spend with our family. We had time to teach our kids what it meant to be a Morgan Goode. Or a Newman. Or a Winters. Or a Anderson. And that quality/training time would come in handy faster than we thought.

**Cammie's POV**

"Jake! Lily! Breakfast!" I yelled up the stairs, and thundering down the stairs came my 7 and 5 year old kids, their father right behind them. I smiled as Jake and Lily fought over the best looking pancakes (Thank goodness I didn't inherit my mother's cooking ability) and Zach came over and kissed me. "Morning Gallagher Girl," he said. "Morning," I said, grabbing a plate and piling it high with three pancakes and coating them in syrup. Zach hates how much syrup I put on my pancakes. Him and Lily think its totally disgusting.

We all sat down to eat. "What are we doing today?" Lily asked, stuffing a bite too big for her five year old mouth in. I looked at Zach and he looked at me. "Going to the park to see some friends," I said.

"Who!?" Jake said. I could tell he was hoping it was Bex and Grant. Their son, Dylan, was his best friend. Lily was hoping it was Macey and Preston; they had a daughter her age, Alex, and they were tighter and than me and Macey.

"Uncle Grant, Aunt Bex, Uncle Preston, Aunt Macey, Uncle Jonas, and Aunt Liz." (We just called each other Aunt and Uncle because we were close enough to be family.) The kids cheered. Liz and Jonas had two kids, one Jake's age and one Lily's age. This would be interesting; it would be the first time they had _all _been together.

Lily got up and threw her plate in the dishwasher and run upstairs. To do what, I don't know. Jake followed soon after, probably to text Dylan. Zach got up and kissed my cheek as he walked by. He took my plate with his and loaded the dishwasher. I stood up and slid on my tennis shoes. Macey would kill me; I was wearing jeans and a green zip-hoodie over a sky blue Tshirt. But I needed a good fight, I hadn't had one in long time. Zach thought I looked good, but he was my husband, he was supposed to say that. I went in the living room and turned on the TV. The director of the CIA's face appeared.

I almost jumped, but being a spy and all, I just pulled Zach over. "Director," I said, and he nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Goode. We have a offer for you. A mission has been given out to Agent Morgan and most of the teachers at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. We need someone to replace them, and we want you to do it. You, The Newmans, Andersons, and Winters."

"We accept," Zach said, and the director nodded. "Good. Mr. Goode, you will take Joe Solomon's spot as CoveOps instructor, and Mrs. Goode, you will be the headmistress, so you can help with any classes anytime you wish." I smiled. Mom would be happy to know I was taking her spot. "What about our kids?" I asked. The director thought for a moment. "They already know about the CIA and Gallagher, don't they?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Then they can go with you I guess," he said. I kept the surprise inside. "When do we start?" Zach asked.

"Helicopter will pick you, and everyone else, up at 8PM tomorrow. You know where," he said, and then the TV was showing football, the channel it had been on. Perfect timing, too, because the kids walked down the steps. I was pretty sure they heard all that, with spy hearing and all. They had some training. Well, mostly fight training because Grant couldn't help but show Dylan and Jake had to hold his own. And then Lily saw Zach teaching Jake and she wanted to learn too.

"Can we go?" Lily asked, slipping on her tennis shoes and a sweat shirt. I nodded, and Zach and I stood up. He picked Lily up on his way out and slung her, protesting, over his shoulder and walked her out to the car. I laughed and shoved Jake out in front of me as I closed the door. He laughed as he caught himself before he fell on the sidewalk. Time to go see some friends.

**It's shorter than I would like, but I'm still a little wishy-washy on the plot and title. So bear with me. It will get longer, and more interesting. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone

**Ch. 2: Seeing everyone**

**Lily's POV (I'll probably use hers or Cam's most of the time. So remember, she's five.)**

Daddy threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the car. Jerk, I can walk! It was quiet on the way to the park. Jake was texting Dylan and Mommy and Daddy were talking quietly; I could only catch about half of it.

Finally, we pulled up into the parking lot, and I jumped out as soon as the car stopped moving. I ran in the fence and kept my footsteps silent as I snuck up on Alex. "Boo!" I yelled from a few inches behind her, and I ducked with a yelp as she turned ready to punch.

"Oh, hey Lily!" She said, dropping her fist. She was talking to Chrissie, Aunt Liz's daughter. She slapped me a high-five after I hugged Alex. "Hey!" I said to both of them. I saw all out parents talking under the shelter. We were the only ones on this side of the park.

I saw Jake, Dylan, and Nick, Chrissie's brother, hanging out on the basketball court, shooting every now and then. I knew if they played fair the three of us could beat them. Even though they had Baxter/Newman blood on their side. I looked around one more time, observing my surroundings, and saw Mom looking at me. I tilted my head the slightest bit to the side. I heard the conversation Alex and Chrissie were having about eavesdropping and getting caught (I never got caught), and Mom waved me over.

"I'll be right back," I said, and before they could say anything, I jogged over. "What's up?" I asked. She bent down and whispered in my ear, "You and the girls sneak up on the guys and attack. We want to see how they react." Was she serious? I looked up at Dad and he was smirking. The usual. I looked at Aunt Bex and Uncle Grant. Aunt Bex nodded enthusiastically and I winced internally. I was the best fighter out of the girls, so I had to take Dylan. "Seriously?" I asked, still looking at everyone. Aunt Macey and Uncle Preston smiled and Aunt Liz and Jonas looked serious. Daddy answered my question.

"Yes Lily. Seriously," he said. I smiled, thinking about all the tricks mom had taught me, and Mommy smiled. "Go get em!" she said, and I ran off back to the girls.

"What was that about!?" Alex asked as I slid to a stop. "We get to attack the boys…and NOT get in trouble!" Chrissie smiled. "Cool, I got Nick, I can easily take him!" She said. Alex looked at me. "I got your brother, your better than me so you have to get Newman," she said, referring to Dylan. I nodded solemnly. We were smaller than them, and as much as I hated to admit it, weaker, but we still thought we could take them. Sometimes, we could. Well me and Alex could take my brother and Dylan, or me and Chrissie could take Jake and Nick, but we were never all together, so I didn't know. I knew Chrissie knew more about the technical side of things than she did fighting; she had told me that when I had to bail her out of a fight with Jake. She could hack the CIA already, and she was only 5, like me.

We walked randomly, zigzagging and laughing, making it look like we weren't real sure about where we were going. Or that we were going anywhere in particular, but every step was taking us closer to our target. We got quiet and snuck up behind them, my specialty. We crouched low to try a sweep, but I caught Jake looking at me from the corner of my eye and made a motion telling them to jump as soon as we attacked. I came up right behind Dylan and faked my sweep, wide enough for him to see it even though he knew it was coming, but not wide enough for them to do anything about it. Mom had taught me that. She said it worked on Daddy sometimes. Dylan reacted perfectly, jumping unnecessarily and then having a delayed turn. I was already up, throwing the first punch. It connected with his cheek, and I jumped back to avoid his oncoming blow. I was smirking, like Dad. He threw a double, as I called it. A punch and a kick at the same time from the same side. There's not much you could do to avoid it. But I did. I tucked and rolled right into his ankles, knocking him backward and to his feet. I jumped on his wrists and laughed as he huffed in defeat. His mom walked over. "Dylan!" She said, laughing. I gave her a high-five as I jumped up. I saw Nick had Chrissie pinned, but Alex and Jake were still going. I hugged Aunt Bex quickly before helping Chrissie off the ground. "Nice going," she congratulated me. I smirked before telling her, "You too. You guys go back and forth between who wins. Don't worry about it." Her frown turned into a slight smile. "Yeah, I know. But he hit my back, it hurt!" She whined. I laughed, and she laughed with me. I felt someone come up behind me and stopped. Mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Nice job Lily," She said, and I turned to face her. "Thanks," I blushed. Dad walked over. "Mom taught you that trick, didn't she?" He asked, smiling. I nodded. "Well, it still works, so don't forget it!" He said, and they kissed. I looked at Chrissie and we made "ew gross" faces and laughed. Alex finally pinned down Jake. I laughed as he frowned in defeat. "What Jake!? Can't take a 5 year old?" I yelled mockingly. He was always telling me he could beat me, I'm only five. He shot me a "I'll kill you look," and Uncle Jonas came up and whispered in my ear, "Don't bite off more than you can chew," and I heard Aunt Liz whisper, "I'm sure she can take Jake if she can take Dylan. I gave Alex a high-five and a hug as she ran over, panting. "Nice Alex!" I exclaimed, and she smiled. "You too!" Aunt Macey gave her a half hug, and then all the adults went back to talking. "Rematch! Basketball game!" Dylan yelled, looking right at me. I shrugged. If we lost, we lost. We had beat them in what really mattered, a fight! Alex and Chrissie shrugged and we took the court. Chrissie was the tallest so we got Dad to throw up the ball and had a jump ball. But right before he threw it I yelled, "Play fair! Ok, now we can go." The guys mumbled in French under their breath. Technically, if we didn't say it, they didn't have to play it, so I had to say it.

And the game began.

**Cammie's POV**

The car hadn't even stopped and Lily was out and running to scare Alex. I chuckled under my breath. Jake ran over to Nick and Dylan, so me and Zach got out. He grabbed my hand and kissed me quickly before we started walking towards my friends under the shelter. I think the guys wanted to play a football game later, but we had new jobs to talk about.

I pulled Zach along and was met by a round of hugs. I hadn't seen Liz and Jonas in a few weeks. Macey looked at my outfit and sighed. I put my hands up like I was going to fight, and she followed suit, but before we could even throw a punch I was grabbed in a hug so tight it could only be Bex. "Bex!" I coughed out, and she laughed. She put me down and I turned to face everyone.

"So, who got a TV chat with the director?" I asked, and they all raised their hands. I laughed, it was like Mr. Solomon asking us a question so many years ago.

"I got P&E!!" Grant stated, and Bex smiled. I figured she would get P&E, and by the shocked looks on everyone's faces, they did too. "I got COW," she answered our silent question. Macey laughed. Me and Liz did too. COW didn't fit Bex at all, and that was her least favorite class. "We got Research and Development," Jonas and Liz said together. "Languages of the World," Macey and Preston said. I nodded. "CoveOps," Zach said. "Headmistress so I got everything!" I said, beating them all. They all frowned, knowing my job was better. I laughed, and they did too.

"Are ya'll taking Lily and Jake?" Liz asked. I nodded. Bex and Grant and Macey and Preston did too. Cool, so at least they'd all be together. "I want to see if they can hang out with the 7th graders in P&E!" Grant said. I smirked. I knew Lily could, I had been working with her. She loved to fool people with her size. I smirked, and Grant took that as an OK. I looked over at Lily, and she caught my eye. I motioned her over and she told Alex and Chrissie something before jogging over.

"What's up?" she asked. I bent down and whispered in her ear, "You and the girls sneak up on the guys and attack. We want to see how they react." She looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled. She looked at her Dad, and he was smirking. I saw her resisting her urge to roll her eyes. Grant and Bex smiled enthusiastically and Jonas and Liz just looked serious. She looked back at me. "Seriously?" She asked, hiding a smile. She looked at Macey and Preston. They smiled.

"Yes, Lily. Seriously!" Zach said, and she smiled. I smiled, thinking of all the moves going on in her head. "Go get em!" I whispered, and she took off running back to the girls. This would be interesting.

"Who's going to win?" Macey asked. "Lily," I said automatically. Bex shook her head. "Dylan will kill her!" Bex said. I laughed. She was in for a surprise. "Jake," Zach said. Macey shook her head. "Nuhuh, Alex'll take him!" She said, and Preston nodded. "Nick will probably beat Chrissie this time," Liz said, and Jonas nodded. So we had our picks, time to see if we were right.

We turned to see the girls making it look like they weren't headed for the guys. Suddenly, they got quiet and crouched low. I saw Jake catch them out of the corner of his eye and winced. Lily made a motion with her hand, and they all nodded, slightly.

I laughed out loud when they all faked a sweep, a move I had taught her. I laughed harder as Bex cussed in Latin when Dylan fell for it and jumped. Lily had the advantage as she threw a punch to his cheek and jumped back to avoid the punch he threw. He threw what Lily called a "Double" where he punched and kicked from the same side at once. She was small enough to duck and roll, and she rolled right into his ankle, knocking him off balance. When he fell, she was already standing on top of him, her feet on his wrists. I cast a victory smile to Zach to see him smirking. I looked at Jake and Alex; for right now, Jake had the upper hand. I cast a quick glance to Grant, he was frowning and Bex followed me over to them.

"Dylan!" She said from behind them, laughing. He glared at her, too much like his father to accept defeat. Lily moved and gave Bex a high-five and a half hug before running over to Chrissie. She had lost, like Liz said. They gave each other high-fives and consoling words. I came up behind Lily and put my hand on her shoulder. "Nice job, Lily," I said, smiling. She blushed as she turned to face me. "Thanks," and then she caught her proud father standing behind me. "Mom taught you that trick, didn't she?" I laughed quietly while Lily nodded. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well it still works, so don't forget it!" He said, and then he was kissing me. I saw Chrissie and Lily making faces behind us, and smiled. I heard a grunt and Zach broke off, looking at Jake.

Alex flipped him! He lost! I laughed as Alex came running over to Lily and Jake frowned in defeat.

"What Jake? Can't take a five-year old?" Lily yelled mockingly. I remembered all the times he said he could take her any day; she was only five. I heard Zach snort as Jake shot her a "I'll kill you" glare, obviously remembering too. "Don't bite off more than you can chew," Jonas warned her and Liz corrected him. "I'm sure she can take him if she can take Dylan."

Macey and Preston walked over to Alex and I looked around for Zach. He had sort of disappeared. "Looking for someone Gallagher Girl?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded and turned to face him. "Not anymore," I said, and then we kissed.

"Rematch! Basketball game!" Dylan yelled and the girls shrugged. Zach walked over to do the jump ball, and I waited on Lily to yell it. And waited as they got set. And I thought they might actually be playing a street game with no rules when finally she yelled, "Play fair! Ok now we can go!" And the guys mumbled in French, one of the three languages they knew, and Zach tossed the ball up. I watched for a minute as Chrissie hit it to Lily and they girls were up by two before walking back over to the shelter with everyone. "Football game when they're done? Like old times?" Grant asked. I looked at my old friends, and they smiled and nodded. So I shrugged. Zach chuckled, and the conversation switched to going back to Gallagher.

We were going back to Gallagher.

**Ok guys, the next chapter will be more interesting, I mean, THEY ARE GOING TO GALLAGHER!!! AHH!!! Im so excited, but not sure how to get there. Hmmmmm…..I hope you liked this chapter, and I REALLY want you to review. Um, does anyone have a title suggestion? Unless you like it. Well tell me. Tell me what I need to do to make it better, what im doing wrong, and what im doing right. Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Long time no see

**Ch. 3 Longtime no see**

**Guys, well, I was momentarily stuck. Like bad. But I kept typing and deleting and typing and deleting and finally came up with something. Well, I hope its good enough. **

**Cam's POV**

5 PM: Havoc: Lily couldn't find her favorite new outfit. (Macey took her shopping.) Jake had it.

5:30 PM: Chaos: Jake blamed Lily for taking his cell phone charger. It was on his desk.

6PM: Disgustingly Awesome Fun: Zach and Lily were joking around and started a mini food fight in the kitchen.

6:30 PM: Messy: Fighting for the shower. They don't seem to understand, there are two bathrooms in the house. (Me and Zach had already showered _and_ finished packing. They had to clean up the mess.)

7PM: Annoying: 3 phone calls in five minutes. Yes, I know. We have to be 30 miles from my house in an hour. We'll take the Porsche.

7:30: Final yells and slams: Lily hadn't finished packing; Jake thought of something last minute. We needed to leave.

7:59: We arrived at the helicopter pad, one minute to spare. Got looks from everyone. Lily and Jake and all the kids were blindfolded so they didn't know where Gallagher was. Although I'm pretty sure they would all hack the CIA system and find out late tonight if they hadn't already.

8:15: I finally had time to relax before my life became stressful. Again. So I laid my head on Zach's shoulder while all the adults talked about classes. The kids listened intently, wondering what they were going to learn.

It was Midnight when the helicopter landed outside of Roseville and we carried all the luggage and all the kids into the limo waiting for us and were driven to Gallagher. It was exactly as it was 8 years ago, when I graduated. We walked in the doors, met by my rushed mother. She had to leave in 5 minutes. "All your information is in my desk, or your desks. Have fun!" She said, kissing her grandchildren's foreheads in mine and Zach's arms and hugging me before jumping in the limo we just left and leaving. I shook Lily gently, waking her up. She immediately opened her eyes and I set her down. She looked around and gaped openly at the large mansion that was her home for a while. "So this is Gallagher Academy!?" She said, and I nodded. Zach set Jake down and he frowned, realizing he was being carried. Lily laughed. Jake looked around like Lily had and smiled in awe. "Hold on!" I said, and walked in. Everyone was in their dorms so I ran silently to my mom's office and grabbed the folder waiting on me. I opened it and skimmed, looking for our rooms.

They gave Lily, Chrissie, and Alex my old room, and they boys got Zach's. I wondered if that was a coincidence. But there was no such things as coincidences. Zach and I had a suite room on the ground floor, as did the others. I brought the file with me, running back out to them. "Lily! You get my old room!" I said, and she smiled. "Cool!" She chorused with Alex and Chrissie. "So do I get Dad's?" Jake asked. I nodded, and the guys high-fived. We left our luggage by the steps, and showed the kids around, keeping them from touching the statue of Gillian. We showed them the Dining Hall, and the P&E barn, the COW classroom, and all the others before Bex, Mace, Liz, and I took the girls up stairs, and Grant, Preston, Jonas, and Zach took the guys to their room.

I opened the door and gestured grandly, and Bex laughed as she walked through, sitting on her old bed. Lily claimed mine, and Chrissie took Liz's. Alex took Macey's so Bex's bed was empty. She smiled as she laid back.

"Brings back too many memories, huh?" She asked, and I laughed. "Yeah, it does," Liz said. She laid on the floor and looked under Lily's bed, getting strange looks from the kids, as she pulled out a bug. I had placed that bug the last day of our senior year, and I knew it still worked. We listened in from time to time, but this room was open this year, so it was rendered useless.

"I planted that," I said and Liz crunched it. "Hey! What'd.." Macey interrupted me. "Liz!!" Liz laughed. "It's time to stop snooping!" She said, and I glared. Bex did too.

"OK, I'm going to bed. What time do we need to be downstairs?" Alex asked. I laughed. "We'll come get you so you can introduce yourself after we do." Bex said. "What time?" Chrissie said, unpacking a laptop. "Um, 7:30?" Liz said. I nodded. The girls did too. We hugged them goodnight and when downstairs.

The guys met us and I grabbed Zach hand. We grabbed our luggage and I engaged the secret passageway that led to our rooms. I was going to have to tell Lily about some of these passageways I had found. Then again, she would probably find them herself. I waved goodbye to my friends as they entered their rooms, and finally, I opened our door and threw our suitcases on the floor. I was exhausted. Zach sat down on the bed and pulled me on his lap. "You look tired Gallagher Girl," he whispered, and I leaned back into him. "I am," I said, laying back, making him lay down. He sighed and pulled me on his chest. "Then get some sleep Gallagher Girl. We have a busy day tomorrow." Boy was that true. I chuckled slightly. Ha. But I buried my head under his chin and fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

6 in the morning, I sat up. Ugh, earlier than I was used to. Ha! I got up and showered, coming out in what Macey would call appropriate attire, dark wash jeans and a light lacey shirt. It was green. I slid on tennis shoes and curled my hair slightly, leaving it down, and put on light make up. Zach was in and out of the shower before I was finished, and wearing jeans and a muscle tight shirt that showed his six pack and biceps off.

I grabbed my phone and slid it in my pocket, and Zach grabbed my hand as we walked to get the others. Bex and Gant met us at their door and I knocked on Macey's door. She came out, followed by Preston, and then Liz and Jonas were there, too. We walked up and got the kids. They were ready early, jeans and Tshirts. Macey winced when she saw them, and I laughed. We would have to get them uniforms eventually.

We walked downstairs, weaving in and out of some early risers as we walked in the Grand Hall. I showed the kids their seats and they got breakfast and sat down. We all fixed our plates and took a seat as kids filed in, looking up and talking in French. Good thing it was a language the kids knew. They caught on and started hesitantly, finally breaking into the language with more ease, getting used to the accent on their tongues. I got up and walked to the podium. All eyes were on me.

"Hello Gallagher Girls. I am Cameron Ann Morgan Goode, your new headmistress for a while. I am the daughter of Mrs. Morgan, your old headmistress. Today, you have new teachers, as your old ones are on a mission." I said, and I saw some of the older spies eyes light at my name. I was the number 1 spy on the list. Zach was number 2. I was also the headmistress's daughter. So I'm pretty sure they knew who I was.

Zach stood up and all eyes were on him. "Zach Goode. CoveOps instructor. Be prepared for anything," he said, and sat back down, Bex taking his place. "Bex Baxter Newman, Countries of the World," and hushed murmurs went through the crowd. They thought she would be P&E. Hey, Bex is 3rd on the list, and was known at Gallagher for being the only non-American Gallagher Girl that could kick some butt.

Grant stood up, "Grant Newman, P&E," and again, whispers. He was known, too. 4.

Macey's turn. "Macey McHenry Winters, Languages of the World." She sat down and Preston took her place. "Preston Winter, same."

Liz stood up and some of the research and development track people started whispering. And Jonas stood up beside her and conversation took off. They were the 1 & 2 people on that list. "Liz Sutton Anderson, Research and Development," and Jonas copied her, "Jonas Anderson, same." I walked back up to the podium. "You guys will have some tag alongs, mainly in the 7th grade classes. These are our kids." I said, and Jake stood up.

"Jake Goode," and he looked at me. I nodded and he sat down. "Dylan Newman,"… "Nick Anderson,"… "Lily Goode,"… "Alex Winters,"… "Chrissie Anderson," they went down the line.

"OK, well, that's all of us." I said, and sat back down. They went back to fluent French and we had finished eating and left early, heading towards our classes. 7th graders had P&E first, so all the kids went with Grant, and I followed Bex. This would be interesting.

**Lily's POV**

We walked with Uncle Grant outside and to the P&E barn. I stretched out with Alex and Chrissie. Jake and the guys kept glancing at us every few minutes. I think they wanted a rematch.

"Uncle Grant?" Jake asked. Uncle Grant turned. "Jake," He said. "Can we rematch the girls before class starts." Jake, shut up. Not in the mood to have to kick Dylan's butt again. Actually, wasn't sure if I could. "Sure, if they're up for it." Dylan cast me a look and I shrugged.

"OK, you guys are up first then," Uncle Grant said. I sighed and walked to the mat, facing Dylan. He blew the whistle and Dylan lunged. I jumped back, and blocked a punch coming for my face. I threw a punch and he caught my wrist and flipped me. I let him. I landed on my knees and flipped him over me. Wow, that hurt my poor arms. I jumped up before him again, and I noticed the class crowding around, watching. I ducked a punch and kicked out. It caught his side, pausing him for a minute. I punched him in the gut, and kicked again, knocking him backwards. He finally caught up and pulled his "double." But I was ready, and took him out the same way I had before, ducking and rolling into his ankles and then instead of getting up, I sat on him for a minute until Uncle Grant helped me to my feet.

"That's twice in a row Dylan! Learn some new moves!" I said, laughing. I got high-fives and smiles from the 7th graders, and I walked over to the corner giving Jake a high-five. He was happy for me. Alex and Chrissie gave me a hug, and Nick smiled as I sat on the floor. A couple pairs of 7th graders took the mat, and started. I was watching one of the few boys fight a dark haired girl. She had the upper hand until she threw a punch and he caught it and flipped her. He had her pinned in under 5 seconds. She let him help her up and walked over to us.

"Land on your knees when you get flipped. It helps with the next move and limits them with theirs," I said as she grabbed a bottle of water. She smiled and thought about it. Then nodded. "How old are you?" she asked. "Five, we're five and they're seven," I said, pointing first to Alex and Chrissie and then to the guys. She nodded and smiled before walking over to her waiting group of friends.

We all just sat there and watched the 7th graders fight, some losing to people I thought I could beat. With ten minutes left to class a few cocky 7th graders walked over to us. There were four of them, tall lean girls that had won their fights. "So, you get to hang out at Gallagher because of who your parents are?" They asked. I looked at Alex and shrugged. I saw Uncle Grant watching us out of the corner of his eye. He knew we could stick up for ourselves, not to mention, the guys would fight for us, and I knew Jake was itching to hit her.

"Well, if your going to stay here and go to 7th grade P&E, I think you should have to participate." One of the others said. The girl I had gave a tip to was watching from the other side of the barn, as was the rest of the class. I shrugged. "Sure," I said, and she gaped.

I looked at Uncle Grant and he shrugged. "Which one of you wants to fight me?" I asked, and they smirked. Hey, smirking was a Goode thing. They didn't have a right to smirk. I smirked widely back. "I will," one said, and I recognized her as one of the best fighters in the whole grade. I smirked even wider, if that was possible.

"Fine, Lily Goode against Tracy General," Uncle Grant said, and I walked slowly to the mat, sizing up my opponent. She was tall, taller than Dylan, but that was her only advantage to me, I think. She tilted her head to the side and crouched down some.

The whistle blew, and I waited for her attack. She lunged and I jumped back, throwing a kick in the process. She ducked and came up swinging a punch. I caught her wrist and twisted and instead of twisting with it like mom had taught me, she cried out in pain. I smirked and threw a kick in the gut, knocking her backwards and making her loose her balance. I let go of her wrist and kicked, taking her feet out from under her. I had her pinned her in under 4 seconds, with a wide smirk on my face. "Twist with your wrist next time," I said as Uncle Grant blew the whistle ending the match, and class.

"How come you get all the fights!?" Jake whined, and I slapped him a high-five. "I don't know, because I'm a five-year old girl that people think they can beat?" I said, and he smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

Uncle Grant smiled and gave me a high-five as we left, and I laughed. We were supposed to be going to Aunt Macey next, Languages of the World. I wonder what challenges I would have to face in this class…?

**So I typed most of this on the road at 9 at night after a long day, sorry if its not good. I want to give you an idea of what the days going to be like for each teacher and the kids in their class, so a few chapters for that, and then I'll get to the REALLY good stuff. I need help with the next chapter. I don't know yet what will happen to the kids. Like, when Tracy challenged Lily, yeah I got nothing. Help me. **

**Oh, and Thanks to Story Writer 4 Eva for some help.**

**Please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: Countries and Language

**Ch. 4 Languages and Countries.**

**Macey's POV**

My first class was 9th graders, Freshman. They knew what language I was supposed to teach today, so we just spoke in Polish, learning a few things here and there. Pretty easy class.

The next class was 7th graders. We would actually have to teach that. But it also meant that we got to see how the kids handled P&E.

Right then, they walked in ahead of the crowd and took the first row of seats. Lily was smirking like she just beat a 7th grader, which, now that I look at them, they all were smiling, so she probably did. I walked over to Alex. "How was P&E?" I asked, and she looked up from her absentminded drawing on the desk with her finger. "Cool!!! Lily beat a girl named Tracey!!! And then I think I learned a few new moves from watching. Oh, and Lily beat Dylan again." Lily got all the action, probably because she was the most out spoken, yet the smallest of them all. "That's good. You get to learn something in here today too," I said. She looked around the room and finally spotted my handwriting on the board. _POLISH_ it said. She frowned, learning languages was usually difficult for her. She couldn't get her tongue to roll right in some places and others it rolled more than she needed. I smiled and walked by the others, giving Lily a high-five in congrats as I walked back to the front of the room. The room filled, and talking stopped as they took their seats.

Let's get started then. I shot a glance to Preston and he started the class. I quickly glanced and saw a few boys (another exchange with Blackthorne). I went through them, learning their names quickly, until I knew them all. Preston was still talking about the Polish language.

At the end of class, the kids were tongue tied, even some of the seventh graders. There were 5 minutes left, and they had learned all they needed to know, so Preston called out they could talk, as long as they were speaking Polish. I had my back turned, but I still saw a group of girls, that included the Tracey Lily had beat (and I could see a black eye forming, wow) walk up to Alex. Great, here it goes. **(A/N: I don't know how to speak Polish, so what's italicized is in Polish.)**

"_Hi," _Tracey's group of people said.

"_Hey, what's up?" _Alex said, frowning as she thought about what to say.

"_Not ready for a whole new language?!" _One of the others asked, and Alex smirked. Lily was wearing off on her. I saw Lily and Chrissie had turned in their seats, but they would let Alex have her moment, unless she needed help. _"I learned it younger that you did!"_ Alex said. The accent slipping off her tongue wrong in a few places. I wished they wouldn't notice, but they did. _"You didn't learn it all right, though!"_ One said, making fun of the way she said it. Alex glared. I wanted to interfere, but she shot me a glare out of the corner of her eye when she saw me take a step.

"_Shutup, your just mad that we're here at age five and we are STILL better than you!" _Alex said quickly, letting the perfect accent roll off her tongue. Wow, that was almost better than I spoke it. The girls were quiet, trying to think of a comeback. I knew that if they said anything else, Alex would either throw a punch, a insult that even they didn't know (I had taught her insults in every language), or a sly comment about their horrible make up job. Although, she wasn't wearing make up herself, she was a lot like me in that way, always wanting to do people's hair and make up. Her closet was as big as mine.

Finally they just rolled their eyes and walked away. Alex cussed them once under her breath in Polish and turned back to Lily and Chrissie. They congratulated her in Polish and waited silently until I told them they could go. They had Bex next, that would be interesting. I wonder if that group would bother Chrissie, or try one of the guys..? I waved them good bye and finally was able to switch back to English.

**Countries of the World Bex's POV**

Cammie decided to hang in here with me. Thank goodness, I hate this class. I can't believe the director wanted _me_ to teach it. The first two classes had passed and I was bored. Teaching about countries you've been to isn't that interesting. But it was important. I don't know how many times I've thanked Mr. Smith behind his back for teaching me how to act like I'm from a certain country. Its saved me more than once.

I watched as the seats filled with seventh graders and saw a girl with a black eye. 7th Graders weren't supposed to actually injure each other. I looked from her to the kids and my gaze stopped on Lily. She was bruised, but about as bad as she would be if she fought with Dylan. She beat her. I looked at Cammie and Cammie smiled. Hmm.

I laughed as Lily caught our glances and gave her famous smirk, hiding it from the others behind her long blonde streaked hair. Her green eyes sparkled mischievously. I almost laughed out loud as Dylan jumped up as soon as he sat down. He knocked an invisible tack (thanks to probably Lily finding her way into Dr. Fibs lab..) to the floor and sat back down, no emotion visible in his face. Grant and I had taught him well. He got a lot of snickers and good-hearted slaps from the other guys in the room, and I shot Cam a glance and let class begin.

I hoped Zach was having fun torturing the poor Freshman, and I hoped Grant loved teaching kids to kill each other, and I hoped Macey was enjoying her time speaking in different languages and confusing people, and I hoped Liz was having the time of her life teaching computers, because I know I _wasn't_ enjoying/loving/having fun/having the time of my life teaching kids about the world.

I talked, Cammie talked, the students answered questions, and then I talked some more. That cycle repeated right until class ended, perfectly on time. They all got up and walked out, the kids leaving first, slipping away to their rooms. (They didn't have to go to all the class is they didn't want to, and they chose to opt out of some.) I saw one of the Blackthorne Boys walk up to the kid with the black eye (Tracy General was her name.) They talked for under 5 seconds and then walked faster. I nodded in their direction, and Cam took my hint. She followed slowly behind and watched what I could still see from where I was standing. The boy (Heath Falcon) walked up behind Dylan (wrong move 1) continued walking into him (wrong move 2) and then mumbled something and tripped him as he walked by (wrong move 3). Dylan fell forward (not because of the trip, which he easily could have walked away from, because he liked to show people who was better-him) and pulled Heath with him. Jake and Nick stood off to the side, Jake smirking and Nick smiling. Dylan crawled on top of Heath and pulled his arm behind his back in a hold Grant had taught him. Heath whined in pain as Dylan mumbled something and jumped up. Heath jumped up and walked over, looking unharmed, emotionally and physically, but I knew he would leave Dylan alone. The guys slapped him a high-five and shot me a look before running off to their rooms. The girls quickly followed leaving the hall filled solely with 7th graders and early 8th graders.

**OK, I just read the first book, and I realized I totally screwed up the class and everything, even forgot Madame Dabney's class!!! But, if you all would like to pretend that I didn't mess up, then I would really appreciate that! Thanks.**

**And I know its kind of boring, but its kind of important. It will get interesting, believe me. SPOILER: 5 year olds are going on a CoveOps mission. ACTION takes place.**

**Well, major spoiler. I have to go. Sorry I haven't updated. Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5:CoveOps Shocker

**Chapter 5: CoveOps**

**Zach's POV**

"What is the square root of 4,624?" I asked in Norwegian as I entered the class room right on time after delivering notes.

"68," a room full of sophomores answered.

"What's the capital of Poland?" I asked in Portuguese.

"Warsaw," they answered.

I started exactly how my class was started, and I wanted to see how good these guys were. It was the middle of the semester. "Close your eyes," I commanded, and they obeyed. "What color are my eyes?"

"Green."

"What color are Cameron's eyes?" I asked. They had all looked at her for at least ten minutes this morning. "Blue."

"Have you gone on a mission out of the school grounds yet?" I asked.

"Yes, two." I kept getting a chorus of replies.

"Open your eyes. Today, we are starting out with something you all have done and will have to do. Your tailing someone. That someone is five. If you can compromise Lily Goode, then you get an A. I don't expect you to get an A." Hey, I wasn't insulting these guys, but Lily was A) A Chameleon like her mother, B) Knew all the counter-surveillance techniques, and C) She had a mission of her own. And when that girl is on a mission, she is extremely careful.

I got a lot of weird looks and shocked looks, and even grins like they thought this would be easy. Well, they were wrong.

I blindfolded them all as they climbed into the helicopter being flown by Cam. She winked at me once they were all ready and I closed the door. She flew to DC and dropped them off. I watched silently and listened carefully as a few said, "I have eyeball on the subject."

**Lily's POV**

After Aunt Bex's class and the incident with Dylan, we all ran up to our rooms, looking for some chill-out time. But what I found was _way_ better. I ran and jumped on my bed, crinkling a sheet of evapopaper. I read it to myself and then out loud when Chrissie and Alex saw me reading it.

"_Mini, meet Laptop in front of the stairs ten minutes after class starts. You get to help with a CoveOps mission. Bring Decoder and Magazine with you, but they need to be undercover. ~ Shadows"_

Alex and Chrissie immediately dug around in their suitcases for their wigs and contacts. Chrissie hid her blue eyes and blonde/dark hair behind a red wig and green contacts. Alex hid her dark hair that matched Aunt Macey's under a blonde curled wig and brown contacts. They applied make-up and I could hardly recognize them. The only reason I could, was that I had known them all their life. I smiled and we laughed and ran downstairs. Jonas (laptop) was waiting on us. I checked my internal clock. We had two seconds to spare.

"Hey!" I said, sliding down the rest of the banister and jumped off the end, the others following. He smiled and turned and walked toward a bright red Ferrari in the parking lot. A Ferrari?! I looked at Alex and she smiled and Chrissie skipped a few steps. Aunt Liz had a really awesome car, but only our parents had ever rode in it.

Uncle Jonas opened the back door for us and we all slid in and buckled up. He got in and drove off.

"So, your job is to shake your tails, well, more like compromise your tails Lily. The whole sophomore class is tailing _you._ But while your also loosing your tails, you have a mission of your own. The director of the CIA contacted your father. They're meeting this class period. Your job is to find him, he didn't say where they were meeting, and Zach has to watch the kids and see how well they do." I looked at my best friends that I counted as my sisters and sqealed in the back of my throat. They laughed and gave me a high-five.

"What are we doing?" Alex asked. Uncle Jonas made a vague motion with his hand. "Help her cover," he said. They nodded and we sat back and watched our surroundings swing by. I realized I didn't have any basic idea about where Gallagher was located. I looked at road signs and street signs. It seemed we were in VA, close to DC.

I saw Chrissie and Alex noticing where we were too. I saw a helicopter lift off frim Gallagher in the distance and Jonas sped up, going a lot over the speed limit and mumbling into a faintly noticeable Comms that I only knew he was wearing because I heard him talking.

We were quiet the rest of the 30 minute ride, and he pulled up in front of a helicopter, handed us Comms, and then motioned us to get going before they get out of the helicopter. Chrissie gave her father a half hug as we took off walking smoothly, like we did it all the time, down the sidewalk and into the crowd.

We turned the corner and doubled back on the other side. I checked for a tail on my turn, and I already had two. I stopped walking in front of one shop and stood there talking and pointing, acting like it was the cutest shop. I saw my two tails stop and I laughed and then Chrissie and Alex laughed too. My tails were keeping in the corner of their eyes while still looking like they were just part of the crowd.

I kept looking for them off the reflection of the glass. Chrissie and Alex walked in the shop and I continued walking.

They both fell for the trick and followed them inside. I snickered and kept walking, looking for the familiar face of the director. I decided I was hungry and pulled out a five from my back pocket and bought a hot dog. Wasn't near as good as the food from the school, but I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

I sat on a park bench beside a man and ate slowly, watching at least ten Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys walk by. I would always whisper under my breath when one walked by, and I could hear Mom on the other side of my Comms going, "Good Mini, keep it up."

Before I looked like sitting there was all I was going to do, I shot one look at the man, (Probably the fourth or fifth in last ten minutes) to make sure he was him before I stood up and walked straight to the store across the street. I waved to Chrissie and Alex and we squealed like it had been days since we'd seen each other. I walked to a random rack and picked something up that I could probably wear and went back to the empty dressing rooms. I whispered in my Comms. "Director has been spotted."

"Mini, this is Chameleon, where are you?" Mom sounded worried.

"The store across from the bench I had been on for ten minutes," I said, and I heard someone typing away, and I remembered the tracking device in my Comms.

"Get out, now. Take Decoder and Magazine and leave. Go anywhere, just get out!" I walked out, never trying on the skirt that Aunt Macey would approve of, and grabbed my friends arm and dragged them out.

"Chameleon! What's going on?" I whispered, and my Comms crackled. I spotted Gallagher Girls walking nearby, and they all were counter-serveilling. What was going on?

I looked at Chrissie and she shrugged and Alex turned her Comms on. You could hear Jonas, Liz, Dad, Mom, Bex, Grant, Preston, and Macey all on Comms. But it seemed that Grant and Macey and Preston were still at the school.

"Chameleon? Shadows?" I asked desperately. I let no emotion show on my face as we walked down the sidewalk. "Mini, we seem to have tails on most of us. Get to the helicopter with everyone else as fast as you can." I finally got a reply from Bex. "Thanks Duchess, coming." I turned a corner to see two tall guys following us. How'd they pick us up already? I saw Chrissie's eyes widen for a second and Alex tensed as they noticed them too. I looked around and noticed most of the Gallagher Girls ahead of us. I jogged lightly to catch up. But then I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't immediately start an attack. Boy was it a good thing. The person who's hand was on my shoulder wasn't the enemy. It was the Director.

"Lily. Where's your father?" He asked. I thought about my answer. "Teaching," I said, giving nothing away. "What's going on?" He asked, seeing my rush to go, feeling my tensed muscles. I jerked my head around, spotting possible now five guys closing in, making it seem like it was nothing, that they were going to buy a corndog (which they might be since it was right beside me) but I knew. He followed my gaze and cursed in Latin. I hadn't learned it yet, I just recognized it.

"Duchess?" I asked, since she was the last to respond. I had lost Alex and Chrissie, they had gone on ahead when they saw who it was.

"Mini, where are you?" She asked. I heard Chrissie and Alex in the background.

"Well, the director was looking for Shadows and stopped me, and now we are being closed in on by probably five guys. Who are they?"

"Where!" She almost yelled.

"Corndog stand," I said. I heard her telling a few people and then she was back. "Stand your ground and fight if you have too. I'm sending some kids in to help you. These guys are good, so be ready."

"Who are they?" I asked, sneaking a look at the directors face. He was ready for a fight it seemed, but he didn't seem like a guy that knew how.

"COC." That was the only answer I got. I didn't get the chance to figure out why Mom and Dad weren't answering me, to figure out who they were, to figure out why Bex was in charge now. I didn't have time. I was jumped.

I screamed. Loud. Why? Because I'm a five year old girl and that's what we do.

I remembered Dad's words like the back of my hand from that first day of training.

"_Your small. Use that. Duck and turn, ready for anything."_

I ducked and turned, blocking the first punch that was thrown, ready.

"_Defense is your best move unless you have the upper hand. Which you more than likely won't have for a while."_

As much as I wanted to attack, I blocked and jumped and ducked constantly. I heard Gallagher Girls jump in and I turned to see four kicking some butt. Unfortunately, I was temporarily distracted, giving them the time to get a hit in. I felt the kick hit my stomach, grazing my lowest rib. I couldn't breath. But I didn't double over.

"_Don't double over, it shows that they hurt you and gives them a chance to win."_

I stayed upright and kicked, nailing my attacker in the knee. He lost his balance and fell to the side and I kicked again, knocking his feet out from under him. He swung the same time he fell, hitting my cheekbone dead on and then knocking my feet out.

I gasped as my cheek throbbed and my tailbone hit the sidewalk. I saw a sophomore leave someone to face a guy by himself as I regained my feet. So did my attacker and I was glad for the help, although I'd never admit it.

I caught a punch and twisted. The guy twisted with his arm.

The sophomore kicked his side, then did a sweep and knocked him down. I heard his arm crack as I kept hold of it long enough to twist more while he fell. The girl slapped a napotine patch on his head and looked at me. I smiled and gave her a high-five. It seemed the five guys closing in had turned into ten or 15. I gaped at the bodies laying around me. There was a crowd, but we all ran before the police could show up.

I let my legs fly, sprinting along side that sophomore. I was going to have to learn her name.

"Mini? What's happening?" I heard Duchess say through the Comms.

"Returning," was all I said. I heard keys being hit before I went back to the speed of my feet. My legs were shorter than theirs. I realized the director was running with us.

I saw the elevator and sped up. I was still behind everyone though. I jumped in first, followed by everyone, the last one in was the Director. I hugged Aunt Bex tightly as I panted and asked. "Where's Mom and Dad?" She shot me a look and I didn't ask again for an answer. I almost ran through the small helicopter to Chrissie and Alex and tried to hold in tears. Because the look Aunt Bex had gave me could only mean a few things. And they all were bad.

Alex and Chrissie just sat there with me, comforting me without words. And my shoulders shook with contained sobs as I kept hearing things on the Comms that only made things worse. I took it out and turned it off. I didn't want to hear anymore.

**Guys, I know it's a cliffy, but the fun is about to start. I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry for been taking so long to update. I've been really busy. I hope it was what you were wanting. Please Review.**

**~K**

**PS, Thanks to xoSallypiaxo for your help.!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Chameleon and Shadows

**Ch. 6: Chameleon and Zach**

**Jake's POV (I haven't used his!)**

The sophomores were on a mission with mom and dad. The girls were helping. We didn't want to go to class so we just hung out. That is, until things went wrong.

"Jake! Dylan! Nick!" Aunt Liz beat repeatedly on our door. I jumped up and opened it. She ran inside. "There was an emergency on the CoveOps Mission. Grant, Macey, Preston, and I are the only teachers here. Just so you know."

"What happened?" Nick asked. Aunt Liz looked at each of our faces, her gaze lingering on me. "The COC showed up." WHAT?

"Aren't the teachers supposed to be shutting them down?" Dylan asked.

"That's the problem. They failed." I gulped. I knew Mom had always been wanted, and just because things had slowed didn't mean they still didn't want her. As I was processing things, Aunt Liz said one more thing.

"Jake, they have your parents." Again, WHAT?

They were the best spies in the world! How did they get captured? How did they not fight their way out? How? HOW? I was totally freaking out. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I closed it. Liz left and I heard a helicopter landing on the roof. I heard footsteps come pounding fast straight towards our door, so I was ready to see the girls. Ready for them to be mad, bruised, totally ready to kill. I didn't think they knew. But I was wrong. And I wasn't ready for Lily to come running right to me, almost crying. Tears were streaming but her face showed no emotion. She ran up and hugged me and wouldn't let me go. I stood there letting her cry, knowing that she knew the worst.

**Lily POV (again)**

The helicopter landed and I ran. I heard my name being shouted by Bex, and even the director. But I ran. I heard Alex and Chrissie tell them something and then I heard them following me. I didn't care. I ran right to the guys door and it was open. I ran right into Jake not looking where I was going. It was like hitting a brick wall, and I hugged him. I felt the tears I had tried so hard to hold back slipping. There was nothing I could do about them. So I cried into Jake silently, and he stood there hugging me. We both knew what had happened.

After I had finally gained control of my tears and had stopped them, I pulled back. "Sorry Jake," I sniffed walking over the bed in the room. He sat beside me, keeping contact to my skin, a silent way of comfort.

Chrissie hugged Nick as they walked in and Alex fell onto the bed beside me. Dylan shut the door and climbed up to a top bunk across the room. "What happened?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"OK, so I was compromising girl left and right, just sitting a bench and eating a hotdog. I got up after about ten minutes and walked in the store across the street. I told Mom that I had found the director and she told me to get out of the store. So I grabbed Alex and Chrissie and we left, heading back to the helicopter. Everyone was counter-serveilling and then the director stopped me to ask where dad was. Chrissie and Alex went on and then me and the director were jumped. Mom wasn't answering since she told me to leave, and dad hadn't said anything at all on my Comms."

My sadness was turning to anger. I was extremely alert and awake, ignoring the ache in my cheek, the shortness of breath still in my lungs. Jake looked at me for the first time since we got back.

"What happened to your face!?" He asked. I could of hit him. "I got hit," I said. He rolled his eyes, like Duh. Well, he asked.

The door opened and we were all on our feet, but it was just Aunt Macey and Uncle Grant.

"Girls, we need you downstairs," Macey said. We sighed and left.

"Guys, we need you in the P&E Barn," Grant said, and the guys practically ran out of their room and into us. It would have made me laugh any other day, but all it did was aggravate me today.

Grant ran after them, and Macey followed us. "Where are we going?" Alex asked, heading down the stairs. "Dr. Fibs lab," she said. We hadn't been there so Macey led the way. When we got there, Aunt Bex and Aunt Liz were waiting for us.

"Girls, take a seat," Liz said. I felt like I was in trouble, but I knew we weren't. I saw Bex grab a few medical things and then she walked over to me while Macey started talking.

"The teachers that were sent on a mission failed to shut down the COC. They were caught and captured. The COC tailed our Gallagher Girls today, looking for Cammie and Zach. They found them. The fight was fast, twenty on two in a public place."

"Ow!" I practically yelled, interrupting her. Alex and Chrissie snickered. Bex had just put _something_ on my cheek bone, which apparently was cut and bruised. It burned unexpectedly. A lot.

She continued wiping dried blood and dirt off with the burning substance and then whistled through her teeth. I felt the cold air in the room hit the now open cut and hissed through my teeth. Macey and Liz were gathering around. What was wrong with my face?

Chrissie jumped up and grabbed a mirror. She handed it to me and I looked for what seemed like forever. Right along my cheekbone was a deep cut. And I mean deep. You could probably see the bone if it wasn't for the blood that was threatening to run down my face. No wonder it hurt when it happened.

I handed the mirror back to Chrissie after a minute and looked at Bex. "Can you please do _something_ because it hurts, like bad!" I said. She nodded slowly, looking at Macey and Liz. "You need stitches Lily," Macey said. I nodded slowly. I knew that.

"Come here," Macey said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room and down the hall and down a hidden staircase to a doctor. Whoa! Who knew that was there?

The doctor looked from me to Macey and back to me before gathering a bunch of things I didn't want to see.

I jumped up on a fold up cot and stared straight at Macey while the doctor worked silently on my cheek, rubbing it down with something and then stitching it up. I didn't move a muscle until he put a gauze on it and said he was done. "Thanks," I said and Macey grabbed my hand and pulled me back upstairs to the others. We had made it to the staircase when an alarm went off.

CODE RED! CODE RED!

Students rushed out of rooms and grabbed things, while others retracted into the wall or floor. Gallagher things turned into normal school things, and Macey drug me out to the front door. I looked out the cracked door and saw someone jumping the wall. Macey pulled me back and slammed the door.

"Wait!" I said, and she stared at me like I had lost my mind. I opened the door again and stood slightly outside. The guy was running slowly to the school. He had emerald green eyes and dark hair. He was smirking. I pulled Macey out and pointed. She looked.

"It's dad!" I said. She nodded and let go of me hand, and I ran up to him. He looked rough and beat up, but he still picked me up in a hug and ran with me back to the school. I smiled.

"What happened?" I asked as he jumped with me up the steps to the school. "I should be saying the same thing," he said, rubbing his thumb on the new bandage and frowning.

Macey met him at the door and let us in. The code red had stopped and a lot of the kids were walking back to class and looking at me and Dad. I saw that one sophomore smile. I pointed her and asked Dad, "What's her name?" He followed my finger. "Hail Bewer," he said, setting me down. We all walked up to the lab again, closely followed by the guys and Grant and Jonas and Preston, who saw him come from the barn.

Jake gave him a hug and then he was engulfed by hugs from everyone. "Where's Cammie?" Bex asked. He glanced at us and then back. She nodded. Why couldn't we hear!? Ugh.

I frowned. "We'll leave," I said, and then we all frowned and left the room. "No eavesdropping!" Liz called after us and we all smiled.

**Zach's POV**

I can't believe they caught us. How could we be so sloppy? We were walking with the crowd to where Lily had said the director was when we were jumped. By twenty or more men. Crap. Cammie flashed me a look and I shrugged. We went back to back for ten minutes, and we took down 8 of them, but then one drew a gun. And then all of them had guns drawn and pointed on us and there was nothing we could do. We were captured.

They threw us in the back of the van and I heard Lily on my Comms. I told Jonas something on a separate link and then crunched it in my hand so they couldn't find the others. Cammie was doing the same. She crawled over to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her head. "Zach, what's going to happen?" She whispered. I didn't know. "We'll be OK," I said, and she nodded. "We'll be OK," she repeated, and I held her close, keeping us both sane for the moment.

We were taken to a room and tied down to chairs. They left, and Cam started talking. I knew the room wasn't bugged, so I listened.

"Zach, they want me. Lily and Jake need you. When we escape, get back to Gallagher. Don't worry about me, go back to them, tell them I'll be OK. Get the guys together and come and get me. I'll see if I can find Solomon and my Mom." I was shaking my head violently. "Cam, I not leaving you!" She frowned. "Yes you are," she growled. I didn't want to. I wasn't going to.

"Zach, you will leave me and go to Gallagher and the kids." It wasn't a question. I saw she would give up her own life to give the kids one parent. "Cam, you go. I'll stay," and before I finished talking she was shaking her head. "No!" And then she was free of her ropes. She had been working them the whole time. She came over and cut mine. I grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to do this," I said.

"Your going to," she said.

I nodded and hugged her. Then I kissed her long and sweet before she pulled away. "Let's go," she said. I grabbed her hand and we took off running out the door and down the hall. We fought our way through ten min, killing them all. We got to the door, and Cammie spotted the teachers. She kissed me and ran over to them. "Go Zach!" She said. I went.

I ran as fast as I could through the trees and back to Gallagher, the whole ten miles. They were closer than we thought.

I jumped the wall and heard the CODE RED going off. I saw McHenry slam the front door. And then it was opened again. Lily ran out and jumped into my arms. I hugged her close, not letting her go. She was a mini Cam.

"What happened?" She asked me as I jumped up the steps to the school.

"I could ask the same thing," I said, fingering the gauze on her cheekbone with a frown. When, or more like how, did she get that? I felt stitches. I was going to seriously hurt someone. Suddenly, she pointed at someone and asked who she was. I thought back to class. "Hail Bewer." McHenry walked over and I set Lily down and we walked to Dr. Fibs lab. The girls were there, and then everyone came thundering up behind me and I caught Jake in a hug. And then I was engulfed, surrounded, whatever you wanted to say by everyone, hugging and worrying. "Where's Cam?" Bex asked. I looked at the kids and then back at her. They didn't really need to know what was happening with Cammie. Lily frowned. She wanted to know.

"We'll leave," she said, and they all left with scowls on their faces. "No eavesdropping!" Liz called, not they would listen. But since she told them not to, they would be in trouble if they got caught. They all smiled, well, Lily and Jake smirked, but still.

As I replayed this story to them, I heard scuffling outside the door. Grant opened it, and Dylan fell in the room. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Sorry, I was coming to see if we could come back or not," he lied smoothly. But not smoothly enough.

"Dylan, go to your room. And stay there!" Grant told him. He scowled and left, almost laughing. Grant poked his head out the door and spotted Nick. "You too Nick!" He slunk out of the bushes and followed Dylan. Jake and the girls were nowhere to be seen.

Grant closed the door and I finished.

"We've got to go after them!" Liz said. Yeah, Liz.

"I know," I said. "But I don't think they'll hurt her for a few days, waiting for me to come back. So while we're here, we should kick up the kids training a little." They needed to know what to do if they got caught. Oh and while I was thinking about it, "What happened to Lily?" I asked.

"COC tailed your class. And Lily. Got in a fight. Oh, and the Director's downstairs waiting for you." I nodded and stood up. I walked to the door and opened it. I caught the very edge of a retreating figure and followed it. It was Jake. "Jake!" I yelled. He turned, hiding a smile, but still looking guilty. "Go join Dylan and Nick in your room," I said, and then turned and walked down the stairs to talk to the director. I wondered if the girls were eavesdropping? Hmm, maybe. Lily was good about not getting caught.

**Thanks for the reviews. Hoped you liked this. Review!!!! =)**

**~K**


	7. Chapter 7: Extra Training Comes In Handy

**Chapter 7: Extra Training Comes in Handy**

**Zach's POV**

Classes _were_ going on today, as much as it didn't seem. The day went by fast, but that was just because we had to teach the kids some extra stuff after classes. They seemed excited, but they had no idea what was coming.

The last class ended and I met the others in the P&E barn. It felt so bad not to have Cam there with me.

The kids came running in five minutes later all wearing athletic shorts and Tshirts. Good choice.

Before they had even got in the door, Jonas and Liz were attacking. They were the worst fighters out of all of us, but they were still pretty good. Lily, gosh Lily was good, countered and jumped before roundhouse kicking Jonas and knocking him back. He backed off, and Dylan flipped Liz and the short fight was over. They were all panting.

"Good job," I said as they walked over. I saw Lily's face flash with happiness momentarily before she covered it up and looked up, listening. "You always need to be ready for a fight. Always expect the worse." They all nodded. I decided I was going to pick on Lily.

"Lily, how did you get that cut?" I asked, pointing to the gauze on her cheek. She made a face, stretching out the muscles. "Um, well," she said, thinking back to the fight. " I ducked from his hand and turned, blocking the first punch that was thrown, ready for anything. I blocked and jumped and ducked constantly. I heard Gallagher Girls jump in and I turned to see four kicking some butt. So, I was temporarily distracted, giving them the time to get a hit in. I felt the kick hit my stomach, grazing my lowest rib. I couldn't breath. But I didn't double over. Like you told me," she said, looking up. I nodded and she continued. "I stayed upright and kicked, nailing my attacker in the knee. He lost his balance and fell to the side and I kicked again, knocking his feet out from under him. He swung the same time he fell, hitting my cheekbone dead on and then knocking my feet out…" she trailed off looking up at me to see what I would say.

"Well, you did good, you just didn't expect him to be able to attack on the way to the ground. And it probably wouldn't have happened if he was closer to your size." Lily nodded, glad she didn't do anything major that I had already taught her. The others thought about it, and then they nodded.

"Come on! Let's practice!" Grant said, and I rolled my eyes.

They all split off, Nick going with Jonas, Chrissie with Liz, Dylan with Bex, Jake looked from me to Lily and then ran over to Grant and Preston. Alex was with Macey and Lily stayed with me.

"Get ready," I told her, and she nodded and smirked. I faked a punch, faked a kick, and then took her feet out from under her.

"That was faster than usual," I said, looking concerned. She shrugged with a frown, jumping up.

We got ready again, but she was soon down, again. "Lily what's up?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know!" She said, and I frowned. "Go again!" she said, and I attacked. She finally got in counters and jumps, getting in a few good kicks. It wasn't anything that could ultimately win a fight, but it was enough to hold her own.

"I'm going to teach you something," I said, and she smiled.

"When I attack you, what do you notice?" I asked, and she thought about it for a second. "You get low?" She asked, not sure if that was what I was talking about. "Exactly. Which gives you an advantage if you know how to use it," I said, and she nodded slowly.

"Ok, I said, grabbing the back of her shirt and twisting it. "Jump back and flip," I said. She took a deep breath and jumped, twisting back perfectly and landing on her feet, almost without my help. "Great, do it again!" I said. She took another deep breath and flipped. I let go while she was in the air and she gasped and lost her train of concentration. "Lily!" I said, catching her, keeping her from falling on her head.

"Sorry! Thanks," she panted, calming down. "Again," she said and I nodded. She jumped and I let go, and this time she made it over. "Great!" I said. She nodded. "Ok so while your flipping, kick out with both feet. You'll either usually make contact with his face and then land on your feet, or you'll land on their shoulders. Both good things." She smiled and nodded. "Can I try it?" She asked.

I nodded and attacked. She countered and jumped and dodged before getting a kick in. I jumped back and she jumped, flipping over my head and kicking out, hitting me before I could get ready, even though I knew it was coming. I was turning and she hit my knee, sending me to the ground. She crawled on top of me. "Good job Mini," I said, using her nickname. Well it was her codename, but Bex started calling her that last year because she was like mini version of Cammie.

"Thanks," she said. She looked like she was going to say more.

"Will Mommy be OK?" She finally whispered. Jake appeared behind her. Whoa! Where'd he come from? But it was just him, so I knew he was wanting to know the same thing.

"She'll be fine. We're going to go get her," I said. Jake's eyes shone. "Can we come!" He asked. I shook my head. "No," I said. His emerald green eyes that Cammie said matched mine flared defiantly. Lily's blue ones did too. They were my life, the half that wasn't Cammie. They couldn't come. "No," I said again, jumping to my feet. They both frowned and ran over to Bex. I shook my head before they even got there and I heard her even, "No," and then they scowled and walked off to the side.

I looked at Grant and he called them all over. Time to start something else.

**Lily's POV**

I could hardly walk up the steps after the evening training with Dad and everyone. Everyone but Mom. She was being held hostage by the dang COC. I could kill them. In fact, I probably would. Dad said we couldn't go with him, but that didn't mean we couldn't follow them. That was our plan. But first we had to survive this training, and quite frankly, I didn't know if I would. My legs ached, my arms hurt, and my mini six pack of abs screamed in protest every time I moved. My cheek was tight and sore and my wrists and forearms were bruised. Everyone else was the same though. Dad kept telling me I was getting better, that I reminded him of Mom when she was little. But that always got me to thinking, how did he know her when she was my age?

And then I got to thinking about Mom, and how she had to be in some kind of pain. Dad and them were leaving tomorrow after classes. We were ready. I couldn't wait. Every time I thought of it, I would get angry and want to hit something. And unfortunately for Alex, it tended to be her.

We were in our room, letting our poor muscles rest when we got the news. Dad had heard something. They were going to hurt Mom…tonight. They were leaving now. Jake rushed in our room. They were all ready, dressed in black, Comms in, napotine patches and everything ready. We quickly became miniature clones of them and snuck down via secret passageway that I found and looked for our parents. Dylan found them, and we waited patiently for them to leave. They left on foot, so we followed. Only we didn't know it would be a ten mile run!!

Let the games begin. We were going to rescue my mom.

**OK, so this chapter was short and this chapter sucked. Don't tell me what I already know. Instead, tell me what you wanted that I didn't give, what you want coming up, what you think of this whole idea, how many more chapters I should make it, and so on and so forth. If you want to state the obvious, fine, at least you review! So, **

**REVIEW please. Thanks.**

**~K**

**PS. Updates may take longer than usual because Track practice started today. And I have a lot of tests coming up. And I didn't do my homework tonight so I could finish this so I have to go do it now…sadly. Make me happy, review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Let the games begin

**Chapter 8, I think…**

**Well I don't have a title for this one while I'm writing it…**

**This story is going by fast. Darn. Oh, well. As long as you guys are happy, I'm happy. I hope you like this chapter, and THANKS so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome. :D**

**Lily's POV**

The run was killer on my already sore legs, but it was nothing compared to what was going to happen next.

Our parents jogged the whole way like it was nothing, they weren't even breathing hard! They checked the place out; it was like a run down gas station in the middle of nowhere. At least, that's what it looked like.

I saw Liz and Jonas in the tops of the trees across from us, disabling any cameras or laser sensors. From where they were, all they had to do was look over and they'd see us. Everyone froze, they noticed it, too.

Dad was the first one in, quickly followed by Aunt Bex and everyone else. We waited a full 30 seconds before we slunk our way out of the cover of the trees and into the building.

We walked down steps slowly until we heard the sound of fighting. We hid back, wanting to see if they were outnumbered. I peeked my head around the corner, just enough to see, and Dad was kicking some butt! There were only 5 guys, and they all seemed…dead…in five minutes max. We waited for them to round another corner before running down the short hall and waiting, again, for them to turn before following silently.

Finally, ten minutes into the building, I heard something. But it seemed no one else did. Even when I pointed it out to the others, they all didn't hear it. But it was Mom. She was to the left.

We reached a cross way and the adults turned left. Thank God. But a bad thing was, we were standing to the right, so Grant caught us in the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything out loud, he just made a motion that clearly meant, "Get your butts over here. You are going to be in so much trouble." I looked at Alex and Chrissie and then at my brother. He smiled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him as he followed Dylan to his dad. Grant grabbed Dylan's shoulders and the others turned. Dad, well, if looks could kill, let's just say I would be living outside! The others looked the same, but we all kept our heads high. We weren't sorry we had come.

Dad put his hands on my shoulders like Grant had Dylan, and Bex grabbed Jake. Macey grabbed Alex and Preston grabbed Chrissie. Dad reached out and pulled Nick over right as something fell from the ceiling in his spot. It was completely silent.

"Run," I heard Macey mutter, and then we all ran. Well, we sprinted. But there was no one behind us. We stopped.

I listened outside of the quiet panting of our group, and heard Mom again. She was… crying out in pain!? I looked up at Dad, not fear, but anger showing wildly in my eyes. He heard it too, and his eyes were cold and hard, but he pulled me closer, and I knew we would fight, sacrifice our lives, to get Mom out.

I closed my eyes for second, listening to where the sound had come from. "That way!" I whispered, pointing straight ahead. Dad nodded and the others shrugged. I don't think they heard her.

Dad pulled me and Nick along as we walked. I saw a cell door in front of us and wanted to run forward, but I saw COC people in there, surrounding Mom. They had their backs turned to us, and had no idea we were even coming. The others quieted their steps from next to nothing to absolutely nothing as we continued walking. I was holding my breath, waiting for our chance to strike.

"Get to your Mom," Dad muttered in my ear, and then turned to Jake. He nodded, he knew his job was the same as mine.

"Get ready," He whispered, low enough for only all of us to hear. I crouched a little lower, ready to attack. Well, fight my way to Mom, but well, you get the idea.

"GO!" Dad whisper yelled, and we all ran forward silently. I almost laughed as Bex and Grant jumped on two guards, scaring them. I saw everyone had a man, everyone but me and Jake because we kept running. I ducked a punch and jumped a sweep that would of took me, but I kept running. Mom was in my sight, smiling slightly at the sight of us all. I saw a lot of blood on the floor as I got closer and I ran faster. I finally reached her.

Her face was cut and bruised, her hands tied back behind her with her wrists bleeding from the tight rope. Jake cut the rope with ease with a knife in his pocket and she stood up slowly. I could tell she probably had a broken rib or two. She grabbed both our hands and we ran through the dwindling crowd of fighting. Her steps were fast and sure even if her breathing wasn't. We ran out of the building and into the woods, waving at Liz and Jonas on our way. We stopped once in the cover of the trees.

"I love you guys!" Mom said, pulling us in a hug. I smiled and hugged her back, careful of her ribcage. "I'm pretty sure your father wouldn't have let you come though," she said, returning to the mom role. I smiled guiltily.

"Your right, he wouldn't," Dad said behind us. I shuttered; I didn't know he was there. He hugged Mom close and whispered in her ear. They kissed and I looked away, looking for anything but that. But then I was looking at Liz and Jonas, or Macey and Preston, or Bex and Grant. Or even some of the teachers from Gallagher that had failed their mission. I saw a fire burning behind them all, and knew that they all had gotten out and that, for now at least, we were all OK and safe from the COC.

Dad picked Mom up and we all walked back to the school, for some, home, for others safety, for us, jail. We were going to be in so much trouble it wasn't even funny. And pain. Because we had cuts and bruises and cracks just like everyone else. And my cheek felt like it was on fire, although I had no idea why because I couldn't see it.

**Zach's POV**

We left the school and ran the full ten miles easily after hearing (from the COC directly) that Cammie was going to get hurt.

I wasn't even breathing hard after that run, but we paused to let Jonas and Liz set up in the trees above us.

Then we entered slowly, walking down steps. We were intercepted by five guards. The fight was easy but I was reminded of when we were teenagers in Paris…

We crept silently down the hall, checking back over our shoulders every now and then. I thought I heard footsteps, but there was no one behind us. I thought I heard Cammie scream, and I stopped moving, listening. I definitely heard someone scream, but I also heard whispering behind us. I ignored it, completely focused on Cam's voice.

I saw Grant turn and his eyes flared like fire. I turned to see the kids standing there. Lily was looking at Jake, avoiding me. They were so going to be in trouble when we got back to Gallagher.

Jake sighed and smirked and pulled Lily over with the rest of them to us. I grabbed Lily by the shoulders to make sure she was with me. I grabbed Nick too, everyone already had someone to watch over for. Lily looked guilty, but I could tell she was determined.

I heard Cammie scream, but no one else did. Well, Lily did, she looked at me, not scared, but definitely determined to save her mom. I pulled her closer, letting her know it would all be OK.

"That way!" She whispered, and I nodded. The others shrugged and followed, not sure why we were going this way. We stopped when the cell came in sight. "Get to your mom," I whispered to Lily and then at Jake. They nodded. "Get ready," I said, crouching low. Everyone copied.

"Go!" I said, and then we all took off running, and I saw Lily disappear in the mix of the fight.

I was busy killing people, so I didn't see Lily and Jake reach their mother. I just saw them all running out. Everyone else saw them too and we hurried out fight. Within minutes, everyone from the COC was dead. They needed to be. I ran down the hall to the left and found the cell Mr. Solomon and everyone was in. They all smiled at the sight of me as I unlocked the door. They all followed me out and we ran out of the building, just to see it blow up in flames. I ran up to Cammie. My Cammie. She was OK.

"…sure your father wouldn't have let you come though," she was saying, and I saw Lily smile guiltily. "Your right, he wouldn't," I said, sliding up behind her. I wrapped my arms around my waist and hugged her close to me. I was so glad she was OK. "I love you," I whispered and she turned and kissed me. I saw Lily and Jake looking for something else to look at from the corner my eyes, but they didn't seem to be finding anything.

When the kiss ended, I picked Cammie up and started off back to the school, observing Lily's cheek was pouring blood again, and Bex and Grant had a slight limp. The others looked OK. Good.

We had walked five of the ten miles when I heard the sound of pursuit. I looked around, and the others did, too. I saw the glistening point of a gun, and pulled Cammie and Jake, the two closed to me, behind me as the gun was fired. I heard the others cuss and watched as my friends pulled the kids behind them, but I couldn't get to Lily fast enough. The bullet was headed straight for her and there was nothing I could do, no matter what.

She screamed as it pierced her stomach, hitting her arm. She collapsed to the ground in blood and tears, and Bex and Grant and Macey and Preston ran after the attacker and Cammie and I fell beside Lily. I cussed in French and Italian until Cammie told me to stop. Cam and Liz held Lily's hand as I moved her arm back from her stomach. She winced, and I knew it was broken. Well, it seemed broken anyway.

Her stomach was pumping blood out, and I put pressure on it, trying to slow it down. It finally slowed dramatically and I ripped off the bottom half of my shirt and tied it around the wound, hoping to keep it from bleeding more. I looked between Cam, who wouldn't be able to walk for long because her ribs were limiting her breathing, and Lily. "I'll get her," Mr. Solomon said from behind us. I had forgotten he was there. I nodded and picked her up carefully, handing her to Mr. Solomon. He didn't look like he'd been captured, he still looked like my CoveOps teacher. I picked Cam up, and she sighed. She would love to walk, but she knew she couldn't. I saw her mom limping slowly behind us with Abby and Mr. Smith.

Cam closed her eyes in my arms, and I jogged slowly. I heard Bex and Grant and them coming up behind us. "He's gone," they said. I nodded and continued walking, and they walked behind us. Jake ranged from me to Mr. Solomon, his sister to his mother. The others followed behind. It was going to be a long night.

**Alright guys, I know this isn't my best, again. But working on this off and on when I'm too sore to move from the chair I'm sitting in when I'm almost falling asleep leads to "not my best" writing.**

**But I still hope it was good. And I hoped you liked it. And I hope you don't hate me for the sort of cliff hanger I left. Please review. **

**~K!**


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery

**Lily's POV**

I was just following along, the miles passing underfoot, when I heard bushes rustling. I turned in time to see the shining point of a gun, see Dad pull Jake and Mom out of the line of fire, to see him trying to get to me, and then to feel pain. Excruciating pain. My arm hung limp, the bullet grazed it, before imbedding in my stomach. I saw the blood come rushing. And then I fell, letting tears flood my face, burning in my cheek.

I saw some people run through the bushes after them. But then Dad and Mom were kneeling beside me, Mom and Liz holding my hands. I held on to them for life, knowing that if I let go, I would scream. I would scream and lose my hold on staying above the pain.

I let Dad put pressure on my bleeding wound. It didn't hurt any worse, nothing could hurt worse. Dad tied me up with the bottom of his shirt and my breath came in quick pants. I tried to keep my breath even with Aunt Liz's beside me, but it was coming harder and faster than even Mom's.

Dad looked between me and Mom, wondering which one to carry. I opened my mouth slightly, to say I could walk, but it pulled my cheek open again, and I closed it.

"I'll get her," I heard a guy say, and I turned my head to see one of the teachers from the school. He might have been captured by the COC and held for week, but he looked like it was nothing. Dad nodded and picked me up carefully. He handed me too him, and when I let go of Mom's and Liz's hand, I had to hold in a scream. I hadn't realized how much that had helped me keep away from the pain. But I was quiet as he walked with me in his arms the rest of the way back. I think I passed out three miles later.

**Cammie's POV**

Lily was in Solomon's arms, and I was in Zach's. At least three of my ribs were broken, making it hard to breath. I didn't think anything else was broken, but I know I had cuts and scrapes bleeding everywhere. I looked up in Zach's eyes and smiled. I had missed the depth of his emerald green eyes. I leaned farther into his arms and closed my eyes. I felt safe and secure as I floated off into the darkness of sleep. Needed sleep.

**Lily's POV**

I heard the sound of monitors beeping near me, and I heard familiar voices. My head hurt, my cheek hurt, my stomach hurt. It hurt to breath. I was only taking a breath about three times a minute. Which is why my chest hurt. I heard an unfamiliar voice and felt pressure on my wrist, checking for my pulse. I decided I liked the unfeeling darkness better, but I probably should avoid it.

I made myself take another breath, and I opened my eyes slightly. All I saw was the brightness of the lights for 15 seconds. I heard gasps and sighs as my eyes adjusted to the light. Dad was standing to one side, Alex and Chrissie on the other. Jake was at my feet, but Mom was no where to be seen. But I heard her.

She was outside the door talking to Aunt Liz and Aunt Macey. Aunt Bex was pacing, I could see her occasionally come by before turning and coming back.

I looked up at Dad. He looked like he hadn't slept for a few days, but he smiled, well smirked, when I moved my gaze up to him. I tried to sit up, but I didn't get very far. "Don't move," Dad said, pushing me back down gently. I frowned. I needed to move, my muscles felt stiff. But my head was ringing and my stomach was aching.

I tried out my voice. "What's wrong with me?" I asked, wincing as the muscles and skin on my cheek pulled tight with each movement. That one sentence left me panting for breath. It was so hard to breath.

"Two broke ribs, torn ligament on your arm, gash on your cheek that needed 8 stitches, and then the bullet hole." Alex said from beside me. I turned my gaze towards her, not moving my head.

"And a slight concussion," Jake added from the end of my bed, making sense of the ringing in my ears.

They all looked rugged and beat, almost like there was a big slumber party with a fight with high-schoolers involved.

I closed my eyes with a sigh, and let myself fall asleep again, back into the world of no pain and no worries. I loved sleep.

Until I heard the gasp and the total ache in my lungs. I gasped for air, but it wouldn't come fast enough.

I had stopped breathing altogether for whatever reason, and I was trying to make my body take in the air. I took deep breaths, keeping my eyes closed. I felt pressure on my wrists and whispers. I felt like I was going to die, my lungs were screaming, and I knew I would have to soon. I opened my eyes and saw Jake standing there. He was waiting, shaking with tension, wanting me to be OK. My brother was _shaking_, scared for me. I took another breath, hard, and let it out. I stared at him the whole time, forcing my body to breath. The doctor was back, and he was encouraging me to keep breathing while he was hooking something up. Anesthetics I think, into my IV. What was happening now?

This time when I woke up, everything was different. I was in a different location, my breathing was normal, well normaler, easier. I wasn't aching so much. I sat up slowly, alone in my room. I heard conversation on the other side of the door and listened.

"…Coma….be fine.."

"…three days….sure?"

"…fine…positive…minor.."

I couldn't catch much, so it didn't make much sense. I sat up and felt the tape on my ribs, the tape on the torn ligament in my arm, the stitches in my stomach and cheek. I felt every detail.

Mom walked in. She ran over and hugged me. Her ribs were taped like mine, and she had band-aids all over, but other than that, she was fine.

"I'm happy your back," I told her. She smiled.

"I'm happy your awake," she told me. I smiled. "But," she said, dimming my joy. "You and the others are still in trouble for sneaking out of Gallagher and following them to the COC headquarters. As soon as your recovered, we will think of your punishment." I frowned.

She looked at me. I sighed. She smiled. Evil.

"Am I OK?" I asked, remembering the last time I thought I was fine, I wasn't. I had stopped breathing. Mom nodded. Yay. "Where are we?" I asked, and someone walked in. "Your at Gallagher Academy," a man said. He was the same man that had carried me back to the school.

"This is Mr. Solomon Lily," Mom said. "Mr. Solomon, this is my daughter, Lily." I smiled. He smiled and looked at me.

"Hmm, looks like a true Morgan Goode," he said. Mom tilted her head.

"Smirk, eyes, attitude from her father, Pavement Artist, hair, trouble, like her mother." Mom frowned at the last part. Trouble. I laughed, well, as well as a girl in my condition could laugh.

Mom smiled at me, and then they left as the doctor came in. He unhooked my IV and everything and then told me I was good to go. I still had my black clothing on, although my top was different, my old one was covered in blood. I slid on a pair of waiting flip flops and walked slowly to the door where I was met by a round of hugs and high-fives. Dad picked me up, against my will, and carried me to the dining hall. Everyone was having dinner. It was my first night back, in a week if what Alex told me was true, and I was so happy to have to speak a foreign language and pretend I was in seventh grade.

Life could only be better if I wasn't going to get in trouble later, and if I wasn't injured. Dad set me down in front of the food. Good, I was hungry. I grabbed a plate and dug in.

**I know some of you like Cammie and Zach's POV, so I'm sorry there wasn't much in this chapter. I'll try to give their point of view in the next one more. BUT, I am happy I finished this chapter. So please Review. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, you make me happy.**

**~K!**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise Surprise

**guys, just so you know, i was going to end it hear, but a random idea popped up and now this is chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10.**

**Thanks for reviewing people!**

**Cam's POV**

We were back at Gallagher, had been for about a week. My ribs were taped and my bruises were fading and cuts were healing. I constantly worried about Lily though. Her ribs were healing fine, but she had that cut on her cheek. She kept tearing the stitches and pulling the muscles and it was going to get infected.

But other than that, everyone was OK, reveling in the fact the COC were gone. For good. My family could finally live in peace without the thought that the COC could, and would, attack.

We were leaving Gallagher tomorrow. The kids would go to Gallagher and Blackthorne when they were old enough. Everyone else was leaving too.

I walked up the to the Gallagher Statue, getting ready to enter my oldest secret passageway. "Where you going Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked from behind me. I smiled at the memories the name brought back. The day he proposed to me in Paris. That whole summer was full of memories that had been relived the past week because of the COC.

I shrugged to answer his question. "Well, can I come?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. "I guess," I said. I opened the passageway and walked in, pulling him in with me. I hadn't been in here in forever, and it looked like I was the first since then.

I looked around and sighed. This was my passageway. My way of escaping. Zach pulled me into him and I turned to face him.

I stared into his emerald green eyes and relaxed the tension in my muscles that I didn't know was there. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, sliding my arms up around his shoulders. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Every inch of me could feel his body next to mine, and I was living in the moment.

It was 20 minutes before we came back out of the passageway. No one saw us go in or out.

We would have stayed longer, but we were leaving tomorrow. We had to pack. The kids, who were home-schooled to avoid problems when we were gone for long periods of time, wanted to play spring sports. I was ready for some normality. Some un-spy life. Any amount of time was better than no time at all, and I knew that this week might be all I got. So I spent every spare moment with Zach or the kids. Or my mom. I had spent some time with her, too. We hadn't really talked since Lily's birthday in October. Mr. Solomon was using Zach or me or Macey as subjects for his CoveOps test, and it wasn't any easier to be on the other side than it was to be his student.

We walked in our room hand-in-hand and I sat down on the bed. I didn't want to pack. I hated it.

Zach smirked at me and pulled me back to my feet.

"I'm not doing it all," he said, pulling two suitcases from the closet. I smiled. "Why not?" I asked innocently. He looked at me and then back to the closet and smirked. "Cause I'm not Gallagher Girl," he said. Yeah, Macey had wore off on me some, I had a lot of clothes.

"Fine," I said, giving in and walking to the closet to begin the start of one horrible hour.

**Lily's POV**

We were going back home! Yay! I mean, it's not that I don't like Gallagher, because I LOVE Gallagher Academy. I just want to go home. If I stop pulling and ripping the stitches in my cheek, then I can play soccer this year. Even with broken ribs. They didn't hurt anymore.

Alex, Chrissie, and I ran up the steps and into our rooms. We had to pack in an hour. We actually had an enforced bedtime now, and we were leaving in the morning, so packing had to be done, NOW.

I grabbed my suitcase from under the bed and emptied the closet of my clothes. I didn't fold them, I just threw them in there. They fit perfectly. I threw in my other shoes, jackets, jewelry, wigs, spy things, and then I sat on it and zipped it shut. I didn't leave anything out. What I was wearing is what I would wear on the way home tomorrow.

It was silent as we packed, focused on what we were doing. Alex and Chrissie and I hadn't just hung out and talked since the COC thing. We weren't mad, we were just stressed and busy. I was hoping that moving back would help that. We were all playing soccer, too.

"Bedtime!" Dad said, knocking then poking his head in. I was still sitting on my suitcase. I rolled my eyes slightly as he pulled his head back, and I hoped he hadn't caught that. I wasn't supposed to roll my eyes at mom or dad, especially dad. They got mad.

He poked his head back in and pretended to not notice. I looked around the room letting my gaze fall on anything and everything. He finally closed the door and left, and I jumped off the suitcase and threw it to the floor. I jumped back on the bed. It was hot in here, so I wasn't going to even crawl under the covers. "G'night!" I said, closing my eyes.

"G'night," came the sleepy reply of my friends. And then I fell asleep.

The next morning was easy. Get up; walk downstairs; say goodbye; and then jump in the waiting limo. No one said anything the whole way. For once, the adults were silent, so we didn't talk either. It felt weird to have silence, but it let me focus in on every detail. Every little thing, like Dad had taught me.

I was looking at Alex's shoes, who was sitting across from me, when I noticed a car behind us.

It was black, it was small, and it looked fast. The guy driving was smiling evilly, and the other was holding a gun.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed before almost flipping out. "The COC are following us!" I said, and I saw Dad's gaze shift to the window immediately.

"Get in the floor," Aunt Macey said, pushing us all down. I obeyed, totally freaked out. The only thing I could do was what I was told. I couldn't think further, move more, hear or see more. I was lost in my world for once. A five-year old's brain can only take so much. Jake was beside me and Chrissie was on the other side.

Jake put his hand over mine, offering me the silent comfort of having someone there for me. Mom and Dad and the others were moving and ducking, keeping lower than the window. I heard a shot, and then glass breaking, and then someone fell to the floor. I felt the glass scraping my hands as it flew by. It cut through my shirt in some places and I winced. I peeked out from behind my hands to see who had fallen.

Aunt Macey and Aunt Bex were breathing hard. Bex seemed to have pulled Macey out of the way just in time, because there was a bullet hole through the front window.

Shots kept coming. I curled into a tighter ball as the car swerved and twisted and glass kept pouring down from the window. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the end. Waiting for _something_ to happen, something besides the sound of shots, the screams of Chrissie, the sound of people crawling around, the screeching of tires, the cursing in so many languages.

Soon, something did happen. Something I wished would never happen. The car rolled. We all went with it.

I held my breath to keep from screaming as glass bore in my skin, as Jake and Dylan and Nick rolled over me, as I heard screaming around me. The car stopped rolling and I felt someone pulling on my waist, dragging me out.

I didn't have the energy to fight, even if it was the COC. Even though it wasn't, it was just Dad. I crawled out the way he pulled. When I saw sunlight, he pushed me towards the road and said, "Run from here. You have a tracker on you that can track me. So when we get separated, you can find me. Just run." I kept back the tears as I saw Mom and Bex and the others fighting off the COC. I nodded as he pushed me, and I made my legs move as fast as they would go. I heard footsteps behind me and I glanced back to see Jake, then Alex, Chrissie, Dylan, and finally Nick following me. I looked back to where I was going and sighed. We were temporarily on our own.

We should have known the COC weren't gone.

**Zach's POV**

I heard Lily take a breath, mumbling. "The COC are following us!" She said, and I looked out the window above her head. "Get on the floor!" Macey demanded, pushing the kids to the floor. I got up, keeping below the window, and moved around, looking for a gun. I knew they had one. Cam got up and followed me, the others moving around the looking for something or going to tell the driver or one of the many things that needed done.

I heard the gun shot, and realized that Macey was high enough the bullet would hit her. Bex jumped and pulled Macey down right as the bulled pierced the window, shattering glass over the kids. I saw Lily ball up tighter, wincing when the glass cut her skin. They were all bleeding and the shots kept coming. We were swerving, and every time Cam would loose her balance and fall into me, cursing in a different language each time. I would catch her before she seriously cut herself on the glass and she would smile and then regain her feet just in time to fall again.

The car finally swerved hard enough, it rolled. I crouched and bent my knees, catching Cam and the others as the car rolled. It finally stopped and the others found their way out. The COC were running for the car. I crawled half way out and grabbed for Lily. She was easily the fastest runner. I grabbed around her waist, lower than the bandages on her ribs and pulled her out. She crawled out some of the way, making it easy. It hurt me, what she had to do. But they had to, if they were going to live.

"Run from here. You have a tracker on you that can track me. So when we get separated, you can find me. Just run." She looked like she was going to cry, but I knew she knew she had to. She saw the fight going on behind me. I pushed her towards the street and she nodded and ran.

I pulled the others out of the wreckage from the car and sent them running after Lily. I saw them run out of sight before I jumped to my feet, aching already, and joined in the way outnumbered fight.

It was 25-8. We were definitely outnumbered, but this fight, I thought we could win.

And when I started fighting beside my Gallagher Girl, I knew we could. It was just a matter of time before they fell and we won. I heard the still running footsteps of Lily and Jake and the others, and I knew they could take care of themselves. It was again, a matter of how long?

**OK, so I hoped you liked this chapter. If I don't update as often, I'm sorry, I have a lot of stuff going on and what I write in the 5 minutes between things isn't very good. **

**I'm starting to not like this story a lot, but while I'm working on a new idea, I'll continuing with this one.**

**Review please, it makes me happy.**

**~K!**


	11. 11:Taking Care of themselves Family Love

**Chapter 11: Taking care of each other. Family Love.**

**Lily's POV**

I ran and wild random thoughts ran through my mind. Running lets me think. I thought about all the stories Mom and Dad had told me and Jake. I thought about all the challenges we had been put through in the past month. I thought about my brother. He would do anything for me. And then I thought about my friends. They were the best, ever.

I heard footsteps behind me and recognized the sounds of my friends shoes hitting the pavement. (Yes, I knew if it was them or not by the sound of their steps.)

I slowed down enough for them to catch up, and we ran. The town was small, surrounded by woods. We were out of Roseville. I looked at Jake and he looked at Nick. Nick and Jake were usually the ones that made the decisions.

"Woods," Nick said, his breathing still even. We had ran, what, three miles in twenty five minutes? And his breathing was even. But then again, I did have ribs that were broken, so…

I finally gave up on my weak shaking legs and quick uneven breathing and gave into Jake. He lifted me up on his back and we kept running. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. The rocking motion made me sleepy, but I kept on the look out. I didn't think any one was following us. It was morning when we left, but now, it was past lunch time. We all stopped in the shade and rested. Alex starting rubbing her calves next me, and Chrissie was laying back, relishing the shade. Jake had set me down and walked away, keeping his muscles from cramping.

I watched, my breathing even, my legs uncramped. I felt bad.

I looked around at my friends again, looking closely. None of them were currently bleeding. Cuts and scrapes covered their arms and hands though. Alex and I had cuts on our necks and legs from where we were sitting. Then I realized something. They kept looking at me like I was injured. Well I was, but worse than I thought.

I looked over my legs first, and there were only the minor scratches everyone had. I looked at my hands and wrists and moved up my arms. There: On my forearm was a cut. It was deep and dried blood covered the surface. It didn't hurt. I couldn't feel it. So I ignored it. It was nothing.

But I was covered in blood and my cheek was aching. Stupid stitches.

"We need to move while we can see," Jake said, appearing out of the woods. Alex and Chrissie sighed and jumped to their feet. They each gave me a hand, pulling me up.

"Let's go," Dylan said, and then we took off running. Again.

The run was long, slow moving, and full of pain. We were all dragging by the time the sun was setting. We found a place and made a camp. I took off my shoes and rubbed my feet.

"I wonder if they are OK?" Chrissie asked. I looked at the edge of the sole in my shoe. There was the chip. I pushed it down, and my watch lit up.

There was a green dot for me, and a red dot for Dad. The dot was moving, so they weren't captured. Well unless they were in a car or something. But I was pretty sure they had won the fight and were coming for us. They were moving quickly in our direction. I felt my eyes closing every few seconds, and suddenly someone was pulling me to my feet. "Come on," Jake muttered in my ear. He supported me as I walked with him through the maze of trees to a clear spot a few yards away from our camp.

He sit down and pulled me into his lap. He was an awesome brother. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The wind blew and I shivered and he hugged me closer. I loved moments between us. He was an overly protective beast of a brother. Even though I was only five and he was only seven, our lives were in fast forward, and it seemed like we were older.

What seemed like hours later, and probably was, I was in someone's arms. They were running, their breathing coming evenly, but heavy. It was a guy. My eyes were still closed and I didn't want to open them. I heard voices that I didn't think I'd hear so soon. I thought I was dreaming. So I tuned it all out and went back to sleep.

I woke up in my bed. _My_ bed in my room in my house. I was home. I sat up and looked out the window. The stars were shining and the moon was barely visible, but I recognized the neighborhood. Yes I was home.

I heard Mom and Dad talking downstairs and Jake moving around in his room. I got up and walked to his room stiffly. Ohh, a shower would feel so good now.

"Jake!" I whispered yelled into his room. He poked his head out and then opened his door. It was one in the morning.

"When did we get here?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute.

"Midnight."

"So are we home for good now?" I asked, hoping the answer to be "yes."

He nodded. I smiled. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. He seemed relieved to be home safe. I backed away and stumbled towards the stairs. He picked me up and moved me to his back. I laughed quietly as I rode on his back down the stairs. If Mom and Dad heard us coming they made no notice.

We walked right into the kitchen, and I jumped down from Jake's back and ran to Dad. I was a Daddy's Girl. I crawled up in his lap and hugged him hard. He hugged me back and I just sat there for a while, listening to their conversation. Jake was standing beside Mom. They had hugged and she had her arm around his waist, holding him close, but he was too big to crawl into her lap like I was in Dad's. I finally buried my head in his neck and closed my eyes. I felt his hands on my back and I fell asleep. I was exhausted, and for once in my life, I felt ultimately my age. I felt like I was five.

It was four in the morning. They had been talking for three hours after I fell asleep. I woke up and rubbed my eyes, sitting back and sliding off Dad's lap onto wobbly tired legs. "Go take a shower," Dad told me, kissing the top of my head. I ran off (as well as I could) and hopped up the stairs.

The hot water felt like a pool on a 100 degree day. It washed away all the dirt and dried blood caked on my skin and relaxed my poor tense muscles. It burned in my cuts and scrapes and washed away the feeling of terror.

I bubbled up my hair and let the water wash away the suds slowly before finally shutting off the water and getting dressed in sweats and a Tshirt. I brushed through my hair and grabbed the first aid kit before walking back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jake passed me on the way down; he was going to the shower.

"Let me help you with that," Mom said, grabbing the kit from my hands. Dad was cooking something. Good. I was hungry.

I let Mom tape up my ribs, redress my cheek, and fix up that horrible cut on my arm.

I gave her a hug and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of still hot bacon off the counter. Jake came running in behind me dressed similarly only with lest bandaids and tape. Although he did have a few cuts along his eyebrows and chin. He came up behind me and grabbed the bacon from my hand and ate it. "Hey!" I cried.

He laughed and ruffled my hair as he walked by. That darn superior brother of mine. I grabbed for the other piece of bacon that was done and then Dad beat me to it. "Ugh!" I whined. He laughed and broke it in half. I took my half gladly and ate it. I walked to the table and sat down. I was hungry, and I wasn't going to go anywhere where my family was out of view when I had just got back from an experience I didn't want to have to relive.

Finally Dad cooked us all breakfast and we all ate. It was six by then. Still really early. And I was still exhausted.

"Let's watch a movie," Mom said when I yawned. I nodded and Jake shrugged. We all threw our plates in the sink and went in the living room.

Dad put in a random movie and then him and mom curled up on the couch. I laid on the floor with a pillow and closed my eyes, listening to the movie. Before it had even started though, I was asleep. It felt good to sleep.

When I woke up, Dad and Jake were throwing popcorn, Mom was laughing and catching some in her mouth and a different movie was in. Everything was back to normal, everything was right again.

It was like the COC and Gallagher had never happened. But every time I was short of breath or stretched my mouth wide, I was reminded. It was real, no matter how much I wished it wasn't. They weren't gone; they would come back. Mom and Dad warned us later.

But for now, I was going to live in the moment. My life was as good as it could be.

**I was getting tired of the story. Sorry for all my readers that didn't want it to end. I didn't have anything left, and ideas weren't coming to me like they were for When in Paris. So I ended it. It was hard to write the story with kids. I probably won't do that again.**

**I want to go back to writing with Cam and Zach. So I will, I think. I had an idea last night, but I lost it this morning before I could type. Ugh. Anyways, I want to thank my awesome reviewers. And readers. Review this last chapter please.**

**Sorry it's all Lily's POV.**

**Review please. Look for more of my stories.**

**~K!**


End file.
